The Bet
by BlushLover930
Summary: Ash looses a bet to Dawn and has to do whatever she wants him to the next day. But what she asks him to do makes Ash want to crawl in a whole. Then Paul happens to show up and things get even more complicated. This Story contains Comashipping (Paul x Ash).
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my first time writing a fan fiction, so please go easy on me. If you like it then I will continue with this story but if not I will not. Also, this is Comashipping, as in Ash x Paul. Hope you like it 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, places, etc. **

* * *

The Bet

"come on, come on! NOO!" Ash fell back into his seat, covering his face with his hands. Dawn jumped up, pumping her fist in the air "YES! I win the bet!*

Earlier that day, they had been discussing the champion's battle that would be on soon. They kept arguing about who would win, so they made a bet. The one who won the bet got to make the other do something, whatever they wanted, for the entire next day.

Ash desperately didn't want to do what Dawn had in mind for him, "Come on Dawn. Can't you at least have me do something else?" the black haired boy wined. "No way Ash. You have to do it" Dawn responded with a devious grin.

"Well, you did agree you would do whatever she wanted, Ash. I don't see any way out of this" Brock chimed in with a mix of sympathy and amusement. Ash looked between the two and sighed, thoroughly defeated. Pikachu looked up at his trainer slightly confused. It seems that this bet had been made while it was asleep so it had no idea what it was.

The next day dawn woke Ash up early to get him ready for his punishment. A few hours later, Dawn had finished. "There you go Ash. Or should I say, Ashley." Ash reluctantly looked in the mirror and starring back at him was a blond girl wearing a very girly dress and make-up. Dawn had made him become a girl for the entire day!

"and if anyone figures out you are not a girl, you will have to do it again." Is what she said.

When Dawn led him out to brock and the Pokémon, both Piplup and Pikachu started laughing hysterically at the newly transformed trainer.

Brock was looking at Ash(ley) with a thoughtful expression. "You know Ash, you do look a lot like a little girl." "Quit it brock" Ash said, starting to blush a little from the comment. He is a boy! He should be told he makes a good girl! Dawn and Brock just started laughing, making Ash pout more.

"Anyway, let's go guys. Come on Ashley" she said with a wink. Ash just grumbled and followed her, but brock had not moved. "Sorry guys, I have errands to run today. I'll meet you back here tonight. "

That said, Brock left, and Dawn and Ashly made their way to the park.

* * *

Paul was having a really bad day. First he failed to capture, not 1, but 3 Pokémon. Then he got lost on his way to Sunyshore City. Finally he had made his way to the Pokémon center. As he was about to enter the building, in the corner of his eye he caught something. He turned to see two girls walking away from where he was. One looked like it was that girl usually with Ash, oh what was her name…right. Dawn. But it was the other girl that had caught his eye. She had flowing blond hair, and slightly tanned skin. Since their backs were to him he couldn't see her face though. Just then, the girl turned to the side just enough for her face to become visible. Paul let out a silent gasp. She was beautiful.

* * *

Ash turned around, but found nothing there. "What's wrong Ashley?" Dawn asked. "Pika pi?" the little Pikachu in his arms asked as well. "…I guess it was nothing.." he turned back around and started walking again. 'That was weird,' he thought. 'I could have sworn there was someone watching us… '

* * *

Paul had rushed into the ally, his heart was going nuts. 'Why did I just hide?' He thought to himself. 'Oh well. So her name is Ashley, huh…' He looked to make sure that the girls were gone, and then made his way into the Pokémon Center. Nurse joy welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Excuse me, nurse Joy? Could you tell me where those two girls were going?" why was he asking this!? He had no idea, but he just had to know. Nurse Joy looked at him, and then when she realized who he meant, started giggling. "Dawn and Ashley said they were going to the park, if I'm not mistaken." Then she stated giggling again. "Ok then. Thank you ma'am" he said, then turned around and started out the door, but soon came in, blushing slightly, "… Could I get something to eat first?"

After he ate, he thanked Nurse Joy again and left the building. I wonder what she found so funny, he thought.

When he left, Nurse Joy started giggling again. She knows about the Bet that those two had made, and she couldn't help herself.

Paul had made his way to the park, not really sure why he was looking for them. So far he had passed a lot of families, some people on dates, and lots of Pokémon, but he hasn't seen that girl, Ashley was her name. Just as he was about to give up, sighing and closing his eyes, he heard a familiar voice calling for him. Forcing his facial expression to shown no emotion, he turned toward the voice to see Dawn waving him over, and Ashley right beside her with a little Pikachu in her lap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I am so glad that so many people liked it. Sorry it took so long but here's the next chapter! Enjoy and please review :3**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"Hey Dawn! Why are you waving him over?" Ash whispers to Dawn as he tries to hide his face a bit. Great. Just his luck to run into his rival today of all days. Dawn grinned mischievously and whispered back "It'll be a great test for you, Ash-ley" He just glared at her in response, causing the dark blue haired girl to laugh.

By now the purple haired boy was almost right in front of them and stopped just close enough so that they could talk in normal voices but not in arm's length of each other. "Hi Paul! What are you doing in this city?" Dawn asked enthusiastically. Ash peeked up at Paul to see that he was scowling, as usual. And he replied with a slightly irritated tone. "What do you think I am doing here? I'm challenging the gym of course."

* * *

At that moment Paul was having a very hard time not starring at Ashley. She just looked so cute especially with that little Pikachu in her lap…. Wait, wasn't that the Loser's stupid Pikachu?

"Where's the stupid trainer of that Pikachu? Did he finally dump that useless Pokémon with you?" Up until then Ashley had been acting really shy, but now she lost all of her shyness and stood up holding the Pikachu protectively while glaring at Paul. "Pikachu is not useless! And Ash is not stupid either! What's your problem?" "Pika pi!"

Paul was surprised to say the least. Forcing himself to keep up his emotionless mask, he looked right at the blond. This is the first time he has been able to really look at her. Mentally he sighed 'oh god she's beautiful…' On the outside however he just looked away from her again and scoffed. "What do you care what I say about that loser. Who the hell are you anyway?"

This seemed to make her realize what she had just said and immediately she shyed away looking down. "I… uh.. I'm Ashley. And I… um…" Dawn took this moment to jump in.

"She's actually a distant cousin of Ash's. She just gets a little worked up when people talk about him like that because people use to always say things like that about her. Right Ashley?" The blond still couldn't look up in embarrassment so she just nodded.

In his head Paul suddenly got really angry. 'Who could ever say something bad about her? And why do I even care!'

* * *

Ash couldn't believe this! He almost just blew his cover to his rival. Not only would that be humiliating, but then Dawn would make him do this again tomorrow! How the hell is Dawn coming up with this stuff anyway?

He looked up shyly and couldn't see any change in that mask that Paul always wore. In fact, the purple haired boy wasn't even looking at Ash. "Whatever. So where is he anyway? He's always going on about how important that stupid Pokémon is to him and he just leave it behind?" Suddenly an idea dawned on Dawn (lame I know. Couldn't help myself) and she got another slightly evil glint in her eye. Ash did not like the look of that.

Grabbing Pikachu, Dawn said, "oh Brock dragged him somewhere a few minutes ago and since Ashley was with Pikachu so he hadn't gone after him. I was just about to go find them." She smacked her hands together as if realizing something. "Hey I know! Paul would you mind staying with Ashley for today?"

"What!?" Both trainers yelled. Ash couldn't believe what she was doing! There's no way tha-

"And why the hell would I do that?" Paul asked interrupting Ash's train of thought. The bluenette just gave an overly sweet smile before responding. "Because she has a horrible sense of direction, and I'm afraid I can't be with her all day because I have things I need to take care of,"

'Like making Ash's day as difficult as possible' the girl thought happily.

"Hey!" the blond pouted at the comment. His sense of direction isn't _that _bad. Paul then sighed "well. I don't have anything else to do today…" Ash just looked at Paul in utter surprise. 'Did actually just agree?' Dawn grinned victoriously and was already on her way, both her and Pikachu waving, barely containing their amusement. "Alright see you later Ashley! Thanks Paul!" Then she ran out of sight, leaving the two looking awkwardly at where she just disappeared.

'Well this day just keeps getting better and better' Ash thought bitterly.

* * *

Paul had no idea what he was thinking. When Ashley had looked up at him with that slight embarrassed blush his heart stopped, then proceeded to beat like a Yanmega's wings. So when Dawn asked if he would spend the day with the blond he couldn't stop himself from accepting.

Looking at said blond he noticed she seemed slightly scared of him. Just great.

'I'm not sure whether to be ecstatic or terrified." Paul thought to himself.


End file.
